


What's Different About You?

by neversolace



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversolace/pseuds/neversolace
Summary: Mycroft notices something is different about Greg from the moment he wakes up, but he can't put his finger on it exactly.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	What's Different About You?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking! Isolation and lockdown seem to be good for my writing. My Tumblr is neversolace, but I haven't updated in ages because I am a wreck who can't commit. If you'd like to follow go ahead and I take submissions as well.

Mycroft Holmes and Gregory Lestrade had been dating for four months and two weeks on the dot. That’s the first thing Mycroft had thought when he woke up in Greg’s bed that morning. He slowly blinked as he took in his surroundings. Waking up here had gotten easier. He had been so used to waking up in his own bedroom that the first few weeks left him scared as to where he was. Then he simply turned his head to the right and saw Greg, his Gregory, laying there snoring and promptly remembered. 

Their mornings usually started with Mycroft waking up first and leaving just as Greg was getting out of the shower, making it oh so difficult for Mycroft to leave on time. Today was different, however, with Mycroft hearing the end of Greg’s shower. He heard the water shut off and heard some fumbling in the bathroom and considered what it was. He realised that Greg was getting dressed in the bathroom. Why would he be doing that? They were comfortable around each other naked, there was nothing that Mycroft hadn’t seen before, so what was different. 

Shutting his eyes, Mycroft pushed the thought out of his mind and simply lay back and took in the air of Greg’s room. He loved the way Greg’s aftershave mingled with the various diffusers that Greg was fond of so that with every changing fragrance, there was always some familiarity. He heard the door to the en suite click open and heard Greg shuffle out of the doorway. 

“Morning, Gregory,” Mycroft mumbled, eyes still shut. “You’re up early.”

“Morning, Myc.”

Mycroft used to despise pet names and nicknames, but quickly found into dating Greg that he couldn’t get enough of hearing the way ‘Myc’ sounded on his lips. Mycroft took a moment to look at the man getting ready for work earlier than usual. Greg had his back to Mycroft and was sifting through some papers that he had been working on last night and placing them into his folder before putting them into his bag.

There was something different about Greg today though. Mycroft couldn’t place his finger on it. He seemed shy for some reason. It reminded him of the first time they admitted that there were feelings between them. Mycroft will always remember the bashful look on Greg’s face. He tried to deduce what had elicited this change in Greg’s demeanour but one look at the clock told him that he should be getting ready for work.

He sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched as Greg finished packing his bag for the day. He stood and turned to the en suite and made his way inside. Before he could close the door, Greg leaned in.

“I need to head in early so won’t be here when you get out. I’ll leave you some coffee if you want?”

“Yes, please, that would be great.”

Greg leaned in for a quick kiss. “Ok, darling, see you tonight.”

Mycroft smiled as Greg closed the door. There was definitely something different about him this morning. Maybe he’d find an excuse to head over to New Scotland Yard and do some subtle observations under the guise of needing help with an investigation.

While he thought about his plan of action he swiftly showered and got ready for work. He placed the metallic thermos with the coffee in his briefcase and made his way out of the flat into the car that was waiting for him. He slid into the backseat and found Anthea tapping away at her phone. Whilst the exchanged pleasantries and the agenda for the day the car drove steadily throughout the London streets. 

“Find some time for a visit to New Scotland Yard today please, Anthea.”

“Of course, sir. I’ll rearrange your meeting with the Prime Minister at 3 o’clock for another day if that suits you?”

“Remind me to give you a raise, Anthea.”

She smirked at this. “Of course, sir.”

They reached work and Mycroft dove straight in. He got his head down and poured himself into the paperwork and the conference calls so as not to worry over what was different about Greg. The day dragged, and after what felt like an eternity, Anthea knocked on his door. 

“Sir, the car is ready for you.”

“Thank you, Anthea.”

They made their way through London in silence. Mycroft took this time to really think about this morning. What was is about the way Greg was standing that was different? He seemed more… confident, maybe? He pondered on this further and before he knew it, they were pulling up in front of New Scotland Yard. He walked through the front door and headed straight up to Greg’s office. He gave a slight smile to those sergeants that he was familiar with from Greg’s recent birthday. When he found the door to the office closed, he gave a quick knock and waited.

After a few seconds, the police commissioner opened the door and stormed past Mycroft, not even bothering to consider him. Greg was sat behind the desk seemingly unbothered by the way the commissioner had left.

“Hey Myc, I was just thinking about you. Need help with something?”

“Just thought I’d check in on you. Care to explain what that was about?”

“Hm? Oh, just had to give the commissioner a talking to about how things are run around here.”

Mycroft blinked. “Are you sure that’s wise, Gregory?”

“Someone had to. The things he was proposing were out of line. Would do more harm than good. I laid out the objections logically, there’s no way he can reject them.”

“Gregory, I must say this newfound leadership is very impressive. But I have to ask.”

“Ask away, Myc.”

“Are you feeling ok?

“Never better.”

The answer was given in such a way that Mycroft could do nothing to push for a more filled out answer. He settled for a quick chat about their days. When Mycroft had to be going, Greg offered to walk him down to the car. The stopped outside the car and said their goodbyes. Mycroft was hardly comfortable with PDA yet and Greg was respectful of this. 

However, Greg’s new attitude made Mycroft think about maybe saying goodbye in a less formal way. Before Mycroft could finish the thought however, Greg leaned in and gave Mycroft a hug. Mycroft froze before leaning into the hug and taking in the scent. They pulled apart and Greg said a final goodbye before heading back indoors. Mycroft watched him leave and something about his walk was different. Was it just his eyes playing tricks on him but were Greg’s hips swaying just a bit more than normal? When Greg disappeared from sight, Mycroft got back in the car where Anthea was waiting for him.

“Anthea, is there anything absolutely necessary on my schedule for the rest of today?”

“Just one call with the Chinese ambassador in 20 minutes, but other than that you’re free. Need me to arrange for them to be taken care of?”

“If you would, I am going to take off early today.”

“Very well, sir.”

The phone call was quick, to the point, just how Mycroft liked his conference calls, and before he knew it he was on his way back to Greg’s flat. He let himself in and decided to settle down with a book until Greg would be back in just under half an hour. 

When he heard the key slide into the lock he set his book down and when Greg entered the flat he was greeted with a kiss from Mycroft.

“Not every day you’re the one waiting on me to get home. What’s the occasion?” Greg enquired.

“The occasion is a question.”

“Is it you asking if I’m feeling ok again? Cause if so, I’ve never been better.”

“Actually, it’s a new question.”

“Shoot.”

“What’s different about you?”

“What do you mean?”

Mycroft sat down on the sofa as Greg hung up his suit jacket and put his bag and the contents where they should be.

“Something’s been different today. You got changed in the shower, you looked shy when you were getting ready, you told the commissioner off, you gave me a hug goodbye. Not to mention the walk away…”

“The walk away? Mycroft Holmes were you ogling me as I went back to work?” Greg teased.

“I have to admit I was. There was something different about you today and it has been playing on my mind.”

“Mmmm. What do you think is different?”

“I’m unsure, to be honest.”

“Do you remember last week, when I got that package?”

“The one that you were so secretive about?”

“The very same. Do you want to know what it was?”

“If it’s the reason why you’ve been so different then of course I do.”

Greg smiled and moved around in front of Mycroft. He dipped down and gave him a peck on the lips. 

“Then you’re going to have to be a good boy for me and stay there. No touching until I say so. Clear?

“Crystal, Greg.”

Greg smiled and moved back until he was standing upright in the middle of the living room. He kept his eyes fixed on Mycroft’s as he moved his hands up to his tie and slowly began to loosen it from around his neck. When it was hanging off his neck, he started to work open the first few buttons. Mycroft wondered where this was going and started to protest until Greg cut him off.

“Shh, just have patience, love.”

Mycroft returned to the silence and watched. He was starting to get quite aroused at the display. Greg moved the tie from around his neck and let it drop to the floor. By now his shirt was untucked and the buttons where opened. Greg’s powerful chest was on show. He had recently started to shave his body hair and whilst Mycroft had some objections at first, he couldn’t deny that smooth was definitely a good look for Greg. 

Greg took a moment to lean down and bring Mycroft into a deep kiss. When he stepped back, he slowly dragged the shirt off of his shoulders and let it hit the floor. He was left in his trousers and work shoes. He stepped closer to Mycroft and put his foot between Mycroft’s legs on the sofa. 

“Take them off for me. Slowly.” The command was firm but soft.

Mycroft looked into his eyes as he undid the laces on the first shoe. He grabbed the heel and found the shoe slipped off easily. That’s when he noticed the fabric of Greg’s socks. It was amazingly soft and thin. A bluish-grey colour. They went quite high on his leg but before Mycroft could reach up his trouser leg to take them off, Greg switched his feet and Mycroft worked the second shoe off just as he had done with the first. 

Mycroft was entranced at the display as Greg moved back. His hand were on his waistband, teasing Mycroft as he looked into his eyes.

“You ready, love?”

Mycroft could only nod as Greg slowly undid the belt. He pulled in through the loops and chucked it to the side. That’s when he turned away from Mycroft, giving him a view of his arse. With his head turned to the side to watch Mycroft from the corner of his eye, Mycroft heard the zipper go down. When Greg hooked his thumbs into his waistband and started to drag the trousers over the firm globes of his arse, Mycroft’s breath hitched in his throat. He noticed the lace first. The lace was the same fabric as the socks on Greg’s feet. When the trousers were fully off his arse Mycroft took in the sight before him. 

Greg was wearing a thong. The fabric slipped between his arse and disappeared from sight. Greg’s workouts were paying off and Mycroft appreciated the work that he had put into his body. The trousers continued to fall off and Mycroft realised that the ‘socks’ were actually matching stockings. They were slightly see through where Greg’s thick legs stretched the fabric, and the lace at the top didn’t need any help staying up. Mycroft’s mouth was hanging open and he had lost the ability to speak. Greg chuckled and stepped forward. 

“You want the second part of your surprise?”

Mycroft’s eyes shot up. “There’s a second part?”

Greg chuckled and grabbed a small remote and his phone. With the remote he clicked on his speaker system. With his phone, he scrolled through and tapped several things on the screen before chucking it on the sofa next to Mycroft. Mycroft stole a quick glance at the screen and saw a playlist up with the title ‘Stripper Music for M’. Mycroft took a guess that M was him.

“Hey, gorgeous, I’m over here.”

Mycroft faced Greg, dumbfounded. The music started blaring through the flat. The beat was slow. Greg was moving towards Mycroft in time to the music and the hips were back. No wonder his walk had seemed off, Greg must have remembered what he was wearing subconsciously and walked to account for it. The difference in attitude made sense to Mycroft now. Anyone would be a completely different person if they were wearing what Greg was currently in.

Greg had started dancing slowly, turning and giving Mycroft a view of all angles. His body was muscular and looked strong. It was offset completely by the lingerie on his lower half but that definitely didn’t ruin the image. Mycroft stared down at the considerable bulge that Greg was sporting. The thong had a silk front and Mycroft could see the beginnings of a wet patch, even though Greg was far from fully hard. Greg moved even closer to Mycroft’s face and started gyrating his hips in time to the beat, moving his bulge as close as he could get to Mycroft. 

Just as Mycroft was about to crack and lean forward, Greg broke away and turned around to show of that magnificent arse of his. He bent forward and gave Mycroft a quick view before moving away again and continued his dance. 

Mycroft was aching in his trousers and was now tenting his trousers. Greg noticed this and waggled his eyebrows that would have been awkward coming from anyone else. But this was Greg. It was seductive, sexy, everything that Mycroft loved. As the third song was nearing its end, Greg moved forward and straddled Mycroft’s hips. He pulled Mycroft in for a deep kiss. Their tongues mingled for the entirety of the next two songs before breaking apart.

“Gregory, I need you to get into the bedroom, right now.”

Greg bit his lip and pulled Mycroft by the hand into the next room. He closed the door behind them and was pushed onto the bed by Mycroft. Mycroft started to make quick work of his own suit.

“Slowly, darling. We have all night.”

Mycroft paused. He took his time when he started up again. Greg was watching him ravenously. When he was down to his own underwear he dove forward, grabbing Greg’s leg and peppering kisses all over. Greg laid back and let Mycroft worship his legs, moaning as he kissed over the sensitive parts of his inner thighs. 

Mycroft was getting closer to Greg’s crotch and that meant he was hitting all the sensitive areas. Greg was moaning now and could hardly take any more. He was tenting in his silk thong and had a large wet patch. 

“Oh fuck, Myc, I need your mouth now!”

Mycroft didn’t need telling twice. He shifted the thong to the side to free Greg’s cock which was twitching in front of his face. He grabbed the base and licked along stripe along the underside until he reached the head. Mycroft adored giving Greg head, he was well endowed and the perfect girth for him. He took the head into his mouth and felt Greg’s hand on the back of his head, and he gave a quick suck and flicked his tongue along the slit. Mycroft slowly started to take more and more of Greg’s cock into his mouth until he was steadily bobbing up and down on Greg’s 9 inches. He was lucky he had trained his gag reflex away a long time ago or he’d struggle with Greg.

They continued with this steady pace until Mycroft wanted more.

“Gregory, I need you to fuck me.”

“I’d love to. Get the stuff, darling.”

Mycroft went through the bedside drawer until he found the lube that was stashed among the condoms. They had forgone condoms 3 months into the relationship, so they were mainly collecting dust. He stood up to quickly remove his underwear before straddling Greg’s legs on the bed.

Mycroft pumped a good amount of lube onto the tip of Greg’s cock before rubbing it in. One he was satisfied he used some of the remaining lube to work onto his hole. Regular sex had meant that Mycroft was good at relaxing his muscles so that when he lowered himself onto Greg, he set a steady pace and before long he was fully seated. They both took a moment to get adjusted. Mycroft slowly started to bring his hips up and down, making Greg moan filthily. 

From Greg’s mouth, there was a constant stream of praise and curses that only encouraged Mycroft further. Before long, Mycroft was setting a punishing pace that had them both moaning loudly. Neighbours could probably hear them but that was neither of their concerns right now. 

Greg caught Mycroft just as he had reached the top of his cock and shifted his legs to allow him to start pounding Mycroft from the bottom. Mycroft’s moans became yells as Greg hit the sweet spot. His cock was leaking profusely at this point.

“Fuck, Myc… you’re so good for me, baby... shit that feels good… you’re getting me close, love…”

Greg’s moaning started to become incoherent and Mycroft knew he was close. He squeezed his muscles giving Greg a new wave of sensation and sending him into a pounding frenzy. He came with a shout inside Mycroft and kept thrusting, fucking his load deep into Mycroft. 

When he finally stopped thrusting, they took a moment to catch their breath. Mycroft slowly lifted himself off of Greg’s cock and felt a wave of his seed flow out of him and onto Greg.

“Fuck there’s so much, Myc, I really filled you up.” He panted. “You didn’t finish?”

Before Mycroft could answer, Greg had flipped them over so that he was on top. He moved down Mycroft’s body until he was over his cock. He wasted no time before swallowing his cock. Mycroft gasped at the sudden wet heat. Greg was really a pro at sucking cock and it wasn’t long before Mycroft felt his balls draw up close. 

“Gregory… I’m gonna-“

He was cut off by the orgasm that ran through his body. He finished with a few shakes as Greg continued to work his shaft with his mouth. Mycroft sat up and looked in the mirror behind Greg.

The sight before him was glorious. Seeing the lingerie still wrapped around Greg’s body and legs was glorious.

“How did you know I’d like that lingerie?”

“I took a guess. Always found it hot myself, figured it wouldn’t hurt to try it out.”

“Mmmm well I’m very glad you did. I think dressing you up is going to be our new thing, Gregory.”

“I’d love that, darling.”


End file.
